HIVE
by KingWykkyd57
Summary: Six dangerous criminals are recruited by a secret agency to counteract the world's most dangerous terrorists. Can these criminals turned Goverment agents stop the evil that threatens the world and become something they never thought they could become: heroes? All while learning the lessons of being a family? Read and find out!


Jinx's eyes slowly opened to the sound of her cell door opening. Confused, she sat up, and turned around. She hissed quietly as the light of the outside world blasted its way into her formally pitch black cell. When her eyes finally stopped seeing spots, Jinx slowly stood up from the steel platform that had the nerve to call itself a bed. Jinx tilted her head slightly, confused by what she saw. Three men were standing at the entrance of her cell. She looked them up and down, trying to calculate the situation. The first guy was large, with broad shoulders and standing nearly seven feet tall. The second was a scrawny Asian, with a single piercing in his left ear. The last was a middle aged man that was starting to go bald.

Jinx scoffed at the trio. "So you guys finally grew some balls and decided to kill me?" She growled. The men didn't react to her hostility, they were told she would act like this. Then the big man adjusted his sunglasses, and spoke.

"Nicole Diaz, a.k.a. Jinx, death row inmate of Jump City Maximum Security Prison, we need you to come with us." He stated. Jinx stared blankly at the man, before shrugging. Whistling a tune, she walked past them. She smiled as she sniffed the air, placing her arms out by her sides. She turned to the men.

"It's been a long time since I've been outside," she told them. "She clapped her hands together eagerly. "Now then, shall we be going?" She was about to walk away, when the Asian man grabbed her arm roughly, and dragged her away. Jinx narrowed her eyes. "Hey, hands off, pal!" She hissed as she shoved the man away. The man had a surprised look on her face. Jinx scoffed, and flicked his nose. She proceeded to walk away in a regal manner. Jinx noticed the nervous looks the men gave each other, and she allowed a smirk on her face. She loved having this effect on people. It made her feel superior.

The men finally caught up to Jinx as she neared the exit, and they shoved past her roughly. Jinx narrowed her eyes, and mumbled something about how rude people were these days. The men opened the door, and Jinx stepped out into the sunlight. She covered her eyes as she looked around. The men led her to a black car (how original), and opened one of the doors. Jinx hesitated, considering whether or not running away would be a good idea. She eyed the guns strapped to their waists, and decided against it. Sighing, she stepped into the car. The men followed, and soon they were driving away.

Jinx glanced to her side, and noticed how the balding man was sitting next to her. The man pushed up his sunglasses, and turned his attention to Jinx. "Hello, Miss Diaz," the man said. "My name is Samuel Houston, and we've freed you from prison for one reason only." Jinx tilted her head, and gestured for him to continue. The man gestured to himself and the others. "We are part of a secret agency that works under the government. We specialize in dealing with terrorists that are considered to dangerous for ordinary military to handle." He smiled. "Lately, we've been recruiting metahumans for special operations, and we've chosen you to join our ranks."

Jinx stared blankly at the man, still trying to process what he said. They wanted a death row criminal to join their little secret agent fanclub or whatever the hell is was? "What?" She asked. "Are you serious?" The man nodded.

"Of course, you won't be working alone," he told her. He pulled out a brief case, and handed it to her. "We've selected a team for you to work with. You'll be the leader." Jinx opened the briefcase, and saw that it was full of files. She pulled the first one out, and opened it. It contained a picture of a rather large man with firey red hair. The man glanced at the file.

"Baron Finders, a.k.a. Mammoth," he stated. "Age twenty eight, has been in prison for five years before we got him out. He was accused of four murders and two attempted murders. Powers include superstrength, endurence, and stamina. Has a healing factor." Jinx nodded. She moved onto the next file. This one had a picture of a relatively short and bald man.

"Mikron O'Jenus, a.k.a. Gizmo," the man continued. "Age twenty, has been in prison for one year. Has been known for stealing from scientists and accused of attempted murder. He has genius level intellect as well as a high selection of gadgets." Jinx moved onto the next file. This one had a blond man with a goofy grin on his face. "Bill Strayer, a.k.a. Billy Numerous," the man said. "Age twenty five, has been in prison for six years. Accused of numerous car thefts and two trials of attempted murder. Can duplicate himself."

The next file showed a picture of an African American man with eyes that showed signs of blinding. "Seymour Johnson, a.k.a. Seemore," he told her. "Age twenty four, has been in prison for two years. Has been accused of one case of murder. Has a helmet with a single eyes that can do numerous things, such as x ray vision and heat vision."

The last file showed a picture of a man with really pale skin and blood red eyes. Jinx blushed, finding him quite attractive. In a weird way. "Elliot Knight, a.k.a. Wykkyd," the man hissed. Obviously he didn't like Wykkyd. "Age twenty three, time in prison is unknown. He is a master escape artist. Has been accused for twelve murders and one attempted murder. And it was his family too. Powers include teleportation and portal generation."

Jinx looked up from the files, and wordlessly handed them to the man. He took them, and set them down into the briefcase. Jinx then turned her attention to the window, and stared out it. She watched the clouds, thinking to herself. All of a sudden, she felt a needle being jabbed into her neck. Gasping, she collapsed, and stared at the man. He shook his head.

"Sorry, Miss Diaz," he apologized. "But you must understand the precautions we must take. Whether you are working for us or not, you still are a murdurer." Jinx chuckled, seeing his point.

"You dick." She murmured. Then she sank into unconsciousness.

**So what did you think? Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd! (Sorry, it's just something I say at the end of every chapter.) Sorry that its short.**


End file.
